Suegros
by Cuma
Summary: Le sudaban las manos mientras jugaba con sus dedos nerviosamente, era la primera vez que se encontraba en esa situación y se sentía aterrado, porque es justamente ese momento que usualmente determina el futuro de una relación y que una metida de pata podía arruinarlo todo, TODO. Era el momento en el que Rei Kon conocería a sus suegros. Late BeyArMaMo Fic!
1. Chapter 1

Le sudaban las manos mientras jugaba con sus dedos nerviosamente, era la primera vez que se encontraba en esa situación, y su nula experiencia le hacía sentirse aterrado, porque es justamente ese momento que usualmente determina el futuro de una relación y que una metida de pata podía arruinarlo todo, TODO.

Era el momento en el que Rei Kon conocería a sus suegros. Sus suegros, sí. Los papás de Kai, su novio. Los señores Hiwatari. Señora Hiwatari, señor Hiwatari.

Había sido apenas un mes desde que Kai había llegado a él con la noticia de que sus padres volverían a Japón, aunque en unas circunstancias un tanto especiales, pues su papá se había acostumbrado a un estilo de vida tranquilo, sin prisas y sin estrés. Él y su madre habían decidido mudarse a una pequeña casa a las afueras de la ciudad, donde un lago y un gran campo eran parte del paisaje. Sin embargo, a pesar de eso, su abuelo se encontraba 'entrenándolo' para ser su sucesor en la empresa mientas Kai iba a una universidad prestigiosa, por lo que vivía con él en la mansión y sólo tenía oportunidad de visitar a sus padres los fines de semana.

Y era justamente por eso que se encontraba así.

-¿Estás bien? –Sintió una mano sobre las suyas, presionándolas delicadamente.

-S-Si –Su voz lo había traicionado-. Son nervios normales, creo.

Kai sonrió.

-No tienes que estarlo.

-Kai ¿ellos saben?

-¿Saber qué? –Era tan de preocupación la mirada del chino que Kai no pudo interpretar bien la pregunta.

-Sobre nosotros –Reviró los ojos-. Que tú y yo estamos juntos ¿lo saben?

El bicolor suspiró aliviado. Por un instante miles de pensamientos fatalistas le habían asaltado. Estaba a punto de responder cuando escuchó al resto de sus amigos llegar finalmente al lugar que habían acordado, como siempre, en medio de un escándalo.

-¡Ahí están! –gritó Max corriendo en dirección a ellos.

-¡Es la última vez que te escuchamos Takao! –Kyouju parecía bastante enojado-. Hubiéramos llegado antes si no fuera por tus recomendaciones.

-Hemos llegado y estamos a tiempo ¿qué más da si me equivoqué de ruta y hora?

-O que nos hayamos perdido de una forma tan ridícula.

-O que realmente estamos retrasados por casi 30 minutos.

-O que…

-¡Entiendo!-gritó fastidiado-. Les traje aquí y estamos a tiempo, Kai no nos ha dejado, es lo _único_ que importa.

-Suficiente –dijo Kai imponiendo su voz sobre el alboroto de sus amigos-. Suban al auto en este preciso instante o les prometo que desearan no volver a jugar Beyblade en el siguiente entrenamiento.

Ni siquiera respiraron cuando se lanzaron hacia la puerta del automóvil del ruso.

-Me fastidian –gruñó Kai al aire, pero justo en ese instante vio que Rei no se había movido de su sitio donde habían estado esperando-. ¿Rei?

El susodicho lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos y sus manos empezaron a temblar más.

-¿Y-Y si nos odian? –dijo empezando a sudar sin control-. ¿Si no quieren que seas nuestro amigo, Kai? ¡¿Qué voy a hacer si no les agrado?!

El ruso tuvo que contener una risa, sólo se mordió el labio y extendió su mano para que su pareja la tomara.

-¿Quién podría no amarte? –Sonrió cuando Rei se puso de pie, frente a él.

-¡CHICOS APURENSE! –gritó Takao desde la ventana-. ¡Vamos a dejarlos si no se apresuran!

-Qué valor Takao, de verdad…

Kai gruñó al inentendible, pero en vez de gritarle algo al japonés, se volteó al chico que sujetaba su mano.

-Es hora…- murmuró Rei, apretando la mano de Kai.

-Todo estará bien.- Le dio un beso rápido en los labios y ambos subieron.

No era un recorrido muy largo, Kai solía conducir por ese lugar bastante a menudo, pero sin duda era un camino donde pocas veces se veía a personas pasar. El plan era pasar ese fin de semana en casa de los padres de Kai, mientras disfrutaban de un tiempo al aire libre, sin las preocupaciones de la ciudad.

Por supuesto, los señores Hiwatari le habían insistido a su hijo conocer a sus amigos, a esos chicos que habían acompañado al pequeño ruso en los últimos años, todo como parte de su propósito de involucrarse nuevamente en su vida.

Y claro, Kai era Kai, se hubiera arrancado un brazo antes de invitar a los chicos a cualquier lugar donde tuviera que compartir tiempo con ellos, pero con sus padres tenía cierta debilidad. A ellos no los veía como figura de autoridad -como a su abuelo, pero los veía con mucho cariño, derivado de su ausencia la mayor parte de su vida. Quizá no dejaba de ser un niño pequeño en búsqueda del cariño o aprobación de sus padres, y si ellos querían conocer parte de su vida, no iba a negarse.

Kai escuchaba vagamente a los chicos en los asientos de atrás, mientras miraba de reojo a Rei juguetear con los dedos de sus manos.

-Relájate –dijo en voz baja, atrapando una de sus manos con la suya libre-. Todo va a estar bien.

-Apuesto a que la última vez que le dijiste eso, algo le dolió mucho–dijo Takao en el asiento de atrás, con el cuerpo completamente volteado hacia ellos y con medio rostro escondido en el respaldo.

Si Rei no hubiera estado en el asiento del copiloto, Kai sin duda habría lanzado el auto con todos sus ocupantes por el barranco.

-Idiota -murmuró Kai. Pero notó que Rei se había reído, así que lo dejó pasar.

-Eres un idiota, Takao –dijo el chino-. Ni siquiera tienes idea de como hablarle a un chico.

Luego bajó la voz y miró de reojo en dirección a Max, quien desde el otro lado del asiento le mostraba a Kyouju la vista de la montaña por la ventana.

-Apresúrate o te lo ganarán otros, he escuchado que se ha hecho muy amigo de Michael…

-¡Cállate, Rei! –gruñó el peliazul cubriéndose el rostro con la gorra.

Ahora era el turno de los dos mayores de reír.

Poco después entraron por un pequeño camino entre los arboles, los menores estaban maravillados de que pudieran llegar hasta ese punto en el auto, pero Kai les explicó como su padre había acondicionado ese lugar para el paso de vehículos pequeños, después de todo, ellos también tenían que moverse a la ciudad de vez en cuando.

-Pero tendremos que dejar el auto aquí y seguir a pie -anunció Kai.

-¿Aquí en el bosque? -preguntó el jefe.- ¿Es seguro?

Kai pareció pensarlo un poco. Nunca se había detenido a pensar en si era seguro o no. Simplemente a su padre le pareció un excelente detalle dejar el camino a mitad del bosque, para continuar caminando por este, como si fuera lo más normal y cotidiano.

El ruso estacionó el auto en un lugar que parecía dispuesto para ello y los chicos salieron.

-Vamos, Rei –dijo Kai abriendo su puerta desde afuera, al ver que no había salido ni se había movido y este se tensó automáticamente.

Kai sonrió involuntariamente, se inclinó dentro del auto y le dio un beso al chico.

-No tienes nada de que preocuparte -continuó, haciendo que Rei reaccionara.

El chino asintió y tomó la mano que Kai extendía hacía él.

Justo frente a ellos, un camino que parecía improvisado les indicaba la dirección que debían tomar dentro del bosque. Así que cada uno, armado con su respectiva mochila, seguía a Kai, quien era el único que parecía tener idea de hacía donde se dirigían.

-Ya, tiene pinta de que el padre de Kai vive en plan ermitaño* –escuchó decir a Takao desde atrás.

-No me molestaría vivir así…

Después de unos minutos, los arboles empezaron a dispersarse, revelando un gran campo frente a ellos y un poco más allá, un lago. Junto a él, una casa de madera no tan pequeña.

-¿Es ahí? –preguntó Max, sorprendido de que alguien pudiera construir una casa así de grande en medio de la nada.

Kai asintió y siguieron su camino.

El chino no podía más que sentir punzadas de nervios en su estómago.

No sabría cómo actuar frente a ellos, Kai jamás le dijo si ellos sabían de lo suyo, aunque tampoco le había dicho que en ese viaje les diría –esperaba desesperadamente que no se le escapara a ninguno de los chicos-, pero sabía, sabía de todo corazón, que la impresión que les causara en ese viaje determinaría sí en un futuro, sus padres aceptarían o no su relación.

Tenía que ser el mejor chico, no causar problemas, ser atento, amable, alegre –aunque en realidad ya lo era, sólo debía encargarse de los tres mini torbellinos que le acompañaban.

-Bien. -La voz de Kai le sacó de sus pensamientos-. Siempre les pido lo mismo y aun así lo ignoran, pero está vez de verdad lo digo en serio… compórtense lo más decente posible.

Los Blade Breakers se quedaron estáticos, usualmente Kai les ordenaba que se portaran bien, y aunque lo intentaban, nunca salía como deseaba. Pero esta vez, Kai estaba comportándose muy seriamente.

-¡C-Claro Kai! –El jefe fue el primero en reaccionar.

-¡Cuenta con ello!

-¿Quién hubiera dicho que Kai se preocupaba por esas cosas?

-Basta Takao…

Tocaron un par de veces la puerta y nadie respondió. Kai frunció el ceño, sus padres nunca habían hecho eso.

-Se ve vacía –gritó Max después de caminar por un costado de la vivienda, asomándose por las ventanas abiertas.

-Tendremos que entrar –dijo Kai mientras abría la puerta con cuidado.

Sus padres nunca dejaban cerrado, una mala costumbre de vivir en el campo. La casa se veía llena de vida, artículos por todos lados, flores en cada mesita de la sala y un par de tartas descansaban sobre la mesa del comedor.

-¿Es para nosotros? –Takao se relamió los labios.

-Es probable, pero tendremos que esperar a los señores Hiwatari… -respondió el jefe.

El ruso inspeccionó el lugar, hasta que alcanzó a ver una pequeña nota en el suelo, de seguro el viento la había tirado de la mesa.

"Fuimos al pueblo a comprar provisiones, siéntanse en casa, vayan al lago y diviértanse. Lleven una tarta para almorzar, llegaremos al medio día."

Kai gruñó, claro, no había notado la ausencia del auto de su padre en el lugar donde dejó el suyo hasta ese momento.

-Está bien, no te preocupes –se apresuró Rei al ver la frustración en el rostro de Kai-. Podemos divertirnos mientras los esperamos ¿no crees?

-¡Vamos al lago!

-Muero de ganas por nadar desde que nos contaste que tus padres tenían un lago.

Kai reviró los ojos y después sonrió por lo absurdo que le parecía que Takao pensara que ese lago le pertenecía a sus padres.

-Dejen las cosas arriba y traigan lo que necesitan –ordenó, como sólo Kai sabía ordenar.

Los chicos se apresuraron a la habitación de visitas y vieron dos camas matrimoniales.

-¿Dormiremos todos aquí?

-Creo que solo entramos nosotros cuatro -dijo Takao haciendo cuentas.- Tendrás que dormir en el sillón, Kai- continuó con una sonrisa burlona.

-Ustedes estarán bien aqui, Rei y yo dormiremos en mi habitación -respondió Kai sin darle importancia.

-¿Yo?

-¿Tienes habitación?

Kai miró a Rei como si no entendiera.

-¿Qué van a pensar tus padres? -preguntó como si fuera obvia la razón de su sorpresa.

-¿Qué podrían pensar?

-Pues que tú y yo dormimos juntos… ¿por qué yo?

-Bueno, chicos, los esperamos afuera. –El trío se logró escabullir de la habitación, intentaban no estar presentes en sus cosas de pareja.

-¿Cómo que por qué tú?

-Es decir ¿tus padres no pensarán que es raro que yo, de entre todos los chicos que me quede contigo? Cuando los cuatro podemos quedarnos en esta habitación sin problemas.

-¿De verdad estás preocupado por eso?

Rei hizo un puchero.

-Es la casa de tus padres…

-No vamos a hacer nada ¿es eso lo que te preocupa? No es como si me emocionara hacer algo en casa de mis padres.

-Yo sé que NO va a pasar nada, pero ¿no es raro que dos chicos de 19 años compartan una habitación solos? Sobre todo cuando el resto de sus amigos se quedan en otra habitación.

-¿Lo es?

Rei miró a Kai con una mueca de desaprobación.

-¡Por supuesto que lo es!

Kai también se mostró molesto.

-¿Y sería mentira? Eso que crees que pensarán ¿no es la verdad?

Rei se mordió el labio y jugueteó con sus manos otra vez.

-No quiero que se enteren de esa forma…

-¿De qué forma?

-¿Quedándonos juntos? ¿No podemos...? Deberíamos... -Ni siquiera sabía que quería decir.

Ambos se veían molestos y no estaban seguros de la razón. Sólo estaban uno frente al otro, impacientes.

-Hablemos más tarde, los chicos nos esperan –soltó Rei, dejando la mochila en la habitación en la que estaban.

Kai vio pasar a su lado a su novio, pero antes de que se alejara, le tomó de una muñeca, obligándolo a mirarle.

-No quiero que estés molestos –dijo lo más seriamente que pudo.

-Entonces no actúes como un niño malcriado.

El ruso suspiró.

-¿Quieres quedarte con los chicos en vez de quedarte conmigo? Si eso quieres, está bien.

-No es eso. Creo que deberíamos hablar con tus padres antes de hacer algo que pueda verse sospechoso, quiero que sepan de nosotros pero... -Hizo una pausa, pensando en sus palabras.- Honestamente tengo miedo de cómo reaccionarán.

Kai sonrió y atrapó al chico entre sus brazos.

-Te dije que no tienes de que preocuparte -respondió besando la frente del chico.

-Es en serio, Kai -Intentó apartarse.- No quiero que tus padres se enteren así, deja de portarte con un niño mimado.

-Lo haré sólo si me besas.- En su rostro una media sonrisa y Rei gruñó. -No hay nadie aquí ¿por qué no me besarías como siempre lo haces?

-Eres un bobo -respondió de mala gana, pero viendo que era luchar contra una pared, se inclinó rápidamente, dejando un beso breve en los labios del otro.

Kai volvió a sonreír y en vez de dejarlo ir lo aprisionó contra la pared para volver a besarle, ahora más demandante.

-K-Kai –murmuró Rei contra los labios del ruso pero levantando las manos para apartarlo, sin ninguna clase de fuerza-. Dijiste que no querrías hacer nada en casa de tus padres.

-Creo que acabo de cambiar de opinión -respondió Kai, besando la comisura de sus labios.

Besar a Rei era de sus actividades favoritas, y sabía que besar al chino de esa manera lo desarmaba y lo dejaba a su merced.

-¿Qué pensarán tus padres si nos ven? -protestó el pelinegro de una manera que ni el mismo se creía.

El ruso no respondió, soltó una ligera risa que se perdió en la boca del otro, y lo atrajo aún más hacía él.

-Probablemente pensarán que su hijo es afortunado…

-Lo digo en serio –espetó, intentando alejarlo con una mano, ahora si con más fuerza.

-Está bien –respondió Kai revirado los ojos y tomando la mano del chino-. Vámonos.

-Cuando volvamos a casa seguiremos con esto -dijo Rei, ganándose una sonrisa del ruso.

-0-

-0-

-0-

Ah! Tenía este fic desde hace meses, desde que salió el cap de Rising donde Kai va a visitar a sus padres XD me encantó su carita y´que se viera tan niño! Obviamente en este fic es mayor porque pss si no iba a ser como raro porque quería que Kai y Rei tuvieran ya rato saliendo jajaja

Como ayer terminó el BeyArMaMo y pensaba que era la oportunidad perfecta para subirlo, qyería subir en ese mes pero el trabajo estuvo muy intenso y apenas hoy pude repasarlo, ni siquiera lo he terminado! No será un fic largo, de hecho, espero terminar de publicarlo en estos días! Irán actualizaciones a lo largo del fin de semana y así :corazones: porque no cuesta nada subir un fic fluff y corto de vez en cuando.

Ojalá les guste lo suficiente para dejar un Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Los tres chicos ya se habían instalado en la sala, esperando al par. Ninguno dijo nada, no querían traer de vuelta el mal humor del capitán, sin embargo los tres sonrieron al verlos de la mano y la ropa ligeramente desarreglada. Kai sólo tomó algunas cosas de la cocina sin prestarles atención y el grupo salió.

El lago estaba realmente cerca, a un costado había una mesa de madera con sillas y una gran sombrilla, todo parecía dispuesto para los días de campo.

-Tu padre sí que ha pensado en todo –Kyouju estaba bastante interesado en conocer al padre de Kai, pues su experiencia como investigador de Beyblade le era de lo más emocionante.

-Y se nota que tu madre es de esas mamás amorosas –añadió Max, señalando la tarta que les había preparado.

Los tres menores rápidamente se metieron al lago. El clima era bastante agradable y la temperatura del agua era perfecta. No hacía falta decir que Takao, Max y Kyouju estaban jugando de la forma más insegura posible, mientras Kai y Rei se relajaban cerca de la orilla. Cuando pasó un tiempo y los más jóvenes decidieron que tenían hambre, comieron de la tarta.

-Es agradable tener días así –Max sonreía sin parar-. Lejos de la ciudad, al aire libre…

-¿Lejos del Beyblade?

-No dije eso.

-¿Trajeron sus blades?

-¡Drigger siempre está conmigo!

-Mas tarde podemos luchar en el gimnasio de mi padre.

-¡¿Tiene un gimnasio?! ¡Esta casa es increíble! ¡Lo tiene todo!

-¡Alguien se acerca! –anunció el jefe, divisando a un par de personas aparecer del bosque.

El ruso volteó, seguro de que las personas a las que vería eran sus padres.

Una mujer se acercaba sonriente, seguida de un hombre cargado de bolsas.

-¿Son ellos? –preguntó Rei, nervioso nuevamente.

Kai asintió y se levantó cuando la pareja se acercó a ellos.

-Ustedes deben ser los famosos Blade Breakers –Fue lo primero que la mujer dijo, colocándose a un lado del bicolor y poniendo una mano en su hombro-. Yo soy la madre de Kai y este es mi esposo-. Señaló al hombre detrás de ella al que apenas se le veía el rostro, pero que se las arregló para saludar con una mano.

-¡Mucho gusto! –Dijeron los chicos al unísono, inclinándose exageradamente, haciéndolos ver como si lo hubieran ensayado.

-Ellos son Takao, Max, el jefe y Rei-. Les presentó Kai y cada uno saludó apropiadamente.

Rei mantenía su sonrisa, pero cualquier comentario adicional le habría hecho transformarla en una mueca de nervios. Sobre todo porque la señora Hiwatari le había mirado con especial atención.

Kai no dijo nada más, dejó que su padre les hablara un poco de su trabajo –del cual el jefe no dejaba de preguntar, y después todos se dirigieron a la casa.

-¿Necesita ayuda? –Rei había sido el único en acercarse a la cocina, mientras los demás aprovechaban a que el padre de Kai le echara un vistazo a sus blades.

-Está bien, no te preocupes –respondió la señora-. Rei ¿verdad? Ve a disfrutar de tu día libre con los chicos.

-No, no, está bien- insistió-. A mí me gusta mucho cocinar.

La mujer sonrió.

-Kai me había contado sobre eso-. Le pasó unos vegetales para que los picara-. Me dijo que has trabajado en restaurantes de todo el mundo.

Rei sonrió nerviosamente. Así que Kai le había contado sobre él alguna vez.

-Si, aunque eso fue hace años, antes de unirme a los Blade Breakers.

-Me sorprende que a tu edad hayas viajado tanto.

El chino se encogió de hombros.

-No tuve a alguien que me detuviera…

-¿Por qué no sigues haciéndolo?

Rei se mordió el labio, dudando en si debía decirlo.

-Porque ahora estoy feliz viviendo en Japón…

-¿Quieres decir que ahora alguien te detiene?

Se escuchó una risa nerviosa, pero a la vez inocente.

-No, bueno… si, tal vez.

La señora Hiwatari lo miraba, con una especie de ternura mezclada con nostalgia.

-A mi esposo y a mí siempre nos gustó viajar… es increíble cuando la persona que amas también disfruta de las mismas cosas que tú ¿no crees?

El rostro de Rei enrojeció.

-Supongo que sí.

-Cuéntame sobre Kai ¿qué cosas le gustan?

Rei la miró, sorprendido. No estaba seguro de si podía contarle algo sobre su hijo que ella no supiera ya.

-Bueno, pues… el Beyblade.

La mujer rió.

-Por supuesto que el Beyblade, en eso se parece mucho a su padre.

-Kai es… especial –continuó-. Se levanta temprano y le gusta entrenar todos los días, aun cuando tiene que ir a la universidad después… Le gusta ir de compras, pero también le gusta quedarse en casa y holgazanear cuando puede… Le gusta leer, pero también le gusta olvidarse del mundo de vez en cuando y sólo ver películas bobas.

-Es muy especial para ti ¿no?

El rostro de Rei enrojeció instantáneamente.

-¡C-Claro que lo es! Él es…

-Espero no estés acosando a Rei, mamá –interrumpió Kai al entrar a la cocina-. Ya está demasiado estresado como para que lo marees con tus preguntas.

La señora Hiwatari sonrió al ver a su hijo con una cesta llena de ropa. Rei también sonrió, ver a Kai tan dócil –de cierta manera- era un lujo que solo su madre se podía dar, y ahora, gracias a ella, también él lo podía apreciar.

-Apresúrate y lleva esa ropa a la secadora ¿si, amor?

Kai refunfuñó algo inaudible y salió de la cocina.

La mujer soltó una risilla y luego se volvió a Rei.

-¿Es mi hijo una persona amable?

El chino se sintió aprisionado.

-No diría que es una persona descortés… pero no sé si amable es la palabra para describirlo.

-¿Y es cariñoso?

El rostro de Rei volvió a ser del rojo de un jitomate.

-Él… bueno, él –su boca balbuceaba cosas sin sentido, estaba realmente nervioso.

Pero la madre de Kai sonrió aún más y después su expresión se volvió melancólica.

-Yo…-empezó a decir-. No había día en que no sintiera remordimiento por habernos ido y dejarlo con su abuelo… Sé que pasaron cosas entre ellos y sé que no lo trató de la mejor manera, por eso pensaba que mi hijo se había vuelto una persona fría y distante.

Rei no sabía que decir, sólo la miraba mientras se mordía el labio.

-Cuando lo vimos por televisión en el primer torneo que participó, se veía tan distinto a nuestro hijo, irreconocible y hambriento de poder… aun así, al final, gracias a ustedes, volvió algo de la bondad que recordaba de él. Y a pesar de todo, de su aparente seriedad y enojo, ustedes logran sacar lo bueno de él.

El chino sonrió y bajó la mirada, pudo haber compartido las lágrimas que se asomaban discretamente por los ojos de la madre de Kai, pero se mantuvo sereno.

-Kai no es la persona más expresiva –dijo Rei-. A veces parece que no tiene buen humor. Pero no me cabe duda de que es una gran persona, a pesar de la malicia que otros hayan querido poner en él, sin duda sabe ser una persona amorosa… a su manera… cuando no le sacas de quicio…

La mujer lo miró con orgullo.

-¿Tú le quieres?

-P-Por supuesto ¡es mi amigo! –La pregunta le había golpeado de sorpresa y sólo atinó a responder de la forma más básica.

-No tienes por qué ponerte tan nervioso –rio la señora-. Sé que hay algo entre ustedes desde la primera vez que los vi juntos en televisión.

Rei abrió la boca sin decir nada, miró al suelo con la cara completamente caliente, pero la madre de Kai se acercó a él y le tomó de las manos.

-Estoy feliz de que mi hijo se haya enamorado de ti, gracias a ustedes… gracias a ti, mi Kai vuelve a ser el chico que dejamos atrás –dijo con una voz tan suave-. Pero sería aún más feliz si me dijeras lo que sientes por él.

-Yo… -Rei miraba al suelo nervioso, así que tomó aire, apretó las manos de la mujer y le devolvió la mirada-. Por supuesto que yo amo a su hijo y quiero… quiero estar con él hasta que sea él quien me diga que ya no me quiere más a su lado.

-No creo que eso vaya a pasar - se escuchó desde la puerta.

Tanto la mujer como Rei voltearon inmediatamente.

-Te dije que no acosaras a Rei, mamá.

La señora Hiwatari sonrió.

-Sólo quería asegurarme de que ambos estuvieran bien.

-Estamos bien, no entiendo qué es lo que te preocupa.

-¡Sólo quería escuchar que Rei siente lo mismo que tú!

-¡Lo siente, mamá! Si no, no estaríamos juntos.

-¡Pero necesitaba escucharlo de él!

Rei los veía un poco confundido, era la primera vez que alguien le hablaba de aquella manera tan familiar a Kai, sin mencionar lo raro que era ver al ruso pelear con alguien así, sin querer pelear realmente.

-Por favor, cuida de mi hijo como haz hecho hasta ahora –dijo la mujer después de unos segundos de discusión con su hijo que no llevaron a nada.

El chino sonrió y asintió. La señora abrazó a ambos chicos y le dio un beso en la frente a cada uno antes de salir de la cocina.

Los dos chicos la miraron, entonces Rei volteó hacia Kai.

-¡Ya sabia! ¡Ella ya lo sabía!

Kai abrió la boca pero antes de decir algo, escuchó a su madre llamarle para comer junto al resto de los chicos.

-Seguiremos esta conversación, Hiwatari -dijo Rei entrecerrando los ojos y saliendo de la cocina.

El ruso sonrió y caminó detrás de él.

-0-

-0-

-0-

Amé escribir a este Kai :corazones: sé que tal vez todos estan muy fuera de personajes, pero me encantó hacerlo así xD


	3. Chapter 3

Una tarde después, donde los chicos corrieron a más no poder en el campo, nadaron hasta que terminaron agotados en el lago, comieron tarta hasta explotar y rieron como nunca, todos se encontraban en la habitación de las visitas.

Max, Takao y Kyouju intentaban descifrar un juego de mesa que el señor Hiwatari les había prestado. Mientras Kai y Rei miraban por la terraza el campo oscuro frente a ellos.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que tu madre sabía? –Preguntó Rei recargado en el barandal.

-No se dio la oportunidad… -murmuró Kai algo somnoliento.

-Pudiste habérmelo dicho desde la primera vez que los visitaste.

-Lo olvidé –bostezó.

Rei lo miró algo molesto.

-¿Por qué eres así, Kai?

-¿Así cómo? –El ruso sonrió en respuesta, acercándose a Rei y atrayéndolo por la cintura.

-Así –respondió volteando el rostro mientras el otro intentaba, sin éxito, besarlo-. Fingiendo ser serio, pero siendo un desastre en realidad.

-No finjo ser serio, así soy yo.

-Uhmmm… -finalmente dejó que el otro le besara-. Si, pero conmigo no eres así, a los chicos les toca ver una muralla de hielo que tiene todo controlado y a mí el desastre con patas.

Kai no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

-Y a mí me toca un gatito nervioso y malhumorado que frente a los demás es pura paciencia y comprensión.

-¿Me estás hablando a mí de mal humor? –apartó el rostro para encararle- ¿Kai Amargura Hiwatari?

Kai sonrió con malicia y se besaron. Con todo el amor que se tenían, con esa complicidad que sólo ellos dos compartían.

-Me gusta que tu madre te trate como el niño que eres, al fin alguien te pone en tu lugar.

Kai iba a contestar, pero una voz masculina irrumpió en el lugar donde se encontraban sus amigos. Rei instintivamente se separó del ruso, aclaró la garganta y se puso de pie para regresar a la habitación, dejando a Kai con las palabras en la boca.

-Estaba pensando que quizá querrían practicar en el gimnasio antes de irse a dormir -dijo el padre de Kai a los chicos que ahora hacían ruidillos de emoción- ¿Quién se apunta?

Los tres menores gritaron y se lanzaron por la puerta. El señor Hiwatari sonrió y luego le dirigió una mirada alegre a Rei.

-Por fin puedo intercambiar palabras contigo -le dijo y el chino se sonrojó.

-No tan rápido, papá -respondió Kai, entrando por la puerta de la terraza por donde Rei había pasado segundos antes.

El hombre sonrió aún más.

-Hey… ¿Qué estaban haciendo ustedes solos ahí?

Rei se puso aún más rojo -y eso ya era decir bastante- y balbuceó algunas palabras que sonaban a "no es lo que parece". Aunque en el fondo sabía que si era exactamente lo que parecía.

-¿Es que mi madre y tú se pusieron de acuerdo para atormentar a Rei?

-Planeábamos ser Policía Bueno y Policía Malo -respondió con la sonrisa más marcada-. Pero sabes que no se nos da eso de organizarnos, además tu abuelo debe atormentarlo ya lo suficiente ¿no? - luego se dirigió a Rei, quien sólo había permanecido escuchando, nervioso- ¿Cómo te trata mi padre?

-É-Él…

-Le costó -se adelantó Kai, al ver que Rei se había trabado-. Pero creo que siente que está en deuda con nosotros, así que no le quedó más que aceptarlo.

-¡AH! ¡Ya has vencido al temible Voltaire Hiwatari! -exclamó el padre de Kai, dándole una palmada algo tosca en el hombro al menor-. Nosotros somos una bola de algodón comparada con él, no tienes por que estar tan nervioso, Rei.

-Gracias -dijo Rei, y mentalmente se recriminó '¿Gracias de qué?', pensó.

-Lo cierto es -continuó el señor Hiwatari con un tono de voz más serio-. Que tu madre no quiere que duerman en la misma habitación, ella cree que deberíamos ir con calma todos, mientras estén en nuestra casa deberíamos guardar las buenas costumbres y…

-Papá, basta -le cortó Kai, con expresión de fastidio-. De verdad que no les queda eso de organizarse.

Dio un pasó al frente y tomó la mano de Rei, quien estaba paralizado viendo fijamente al señor Hiwatari.

-Mamá dijo que estaba bien desde que me dijo que trajera a los chicos, y lo dices como si no hubieras sido tú el que escapó de casa con mamá cuando ambos tenían 17…

El hombre sonrió.

-¡Aunque no lo creas, hablamos sobre eso! Pero ambos sabemos que ustedes han viajado juntos desde que eran adolescentes y que nada de lo que pasara aquí sería algo nuevo para ustedes.

Rei se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, lanzando un sonido que Kai jamás había escuchado.

-Además tu abuelo pensó lo mismo, cómo prácticamente viven juntos dijo que no habría nada nuevo con que ustedes compartieran habitación aquí.

El chino no dejaba de proferir ese sonido inhumano que Kai entendía como un ataque de ansiedad y vergüenza. Porque ni siquiera había forma de negarlo todo y estaba seguro de que eso a Rei le aturdía.

-Papá -gruñó Kai.- Rei ha estado preocupado por eso todo este tiempo y yo he intentado convencerlo de que no importa, y vienes tú a molestarlo.

-Está bien, Rei – El señor Hiwatari le dio un par de palmaditas al chico-. Nosotros estamos felices de que ustedes estén juntos.

Dicho esto, salió de la habitación y al fin Rei pudo respirar.

-¿Ves? Ellos están bien con que te quedes conmigo, tranquilízate.

-A veces no sé qué es broma y qué es en serio -dijo Rei, cerrando los ojos-. ¡No puedo con esto!

Volvió a cubrirse el rostro y a Kai le causó gracia. Sin dejarlo discutir apartó sus manos, acomodando algunos cabellos negros que caían sobre su frente y sus mejillas sonrojadas, haciéndole ver -un poco- como un desastre.

-Todo está bien, Rei -dijo, besando su frente y mirándolo con ternura-. ¿No ha salido todo bien desde que estamos juntos? Yo sabía que mis padres te amarían, incluso el horrible de mi abuelo te ama… a su manera… el mundo siguió girando aun después de que se los dijimos a nuestros amigos ¿por qué tienes tanto miedo?

Rei tembló ligeramente.

-Yo nunca… -dijo en voz baja.- Yo nunca tuve una figura materna, o a un padre, no sé cómo debería actuar con ellos. Yo sólo quiero… es decir, tus padres siempre serán las personas más importantes para ti, quiero que ellos estén tranquilos y felices por ti, no quiero que crean que no puedes llegar a ser una gran persona por mi culpa, por lo que tenemos -suspiró.- Quiero que estén tranquilos sabiendo que estás conmigo, pero yo no sé cómo debería actuar.

-Sólo debes seguir siendo tú, mi madre te ama, mi padre también, aunque sea un raro, mi abuelo… fue difícil al inicio, pero ahora te considera parte de la familia. Todos están felices por nosotros, ya te lo dije ¿quién podría no amarte?

El chino hipó cuando Kai le estrechó entre sus brazos.

-Te amo, Rei -dijo acariciando sus cabellos.

Entonces Rei también se permitió corresponder al abrazo.

-También te amo -respondió, dándole un ligero beso en los labios.

Ambos sonrieron.

-Vamos, si tardamos más, tu padre nos molestará otra vez.

Los chicos salieron de la mano, pero justo al cruzar el marco de la puerta se toparon de frente con el mayor y en cuanto los vio, sonrió con exagerada malicia.

-Sólo venía a espiar que no hicieran cosas indebidas mientras todos estábamos en el gimnasio.

En cuanto el mayor vio como el rostro de Rei enrojecía, se regañó mentalmente, había escuchado parte de su plática y sólo se le ocurría bromear al respecto.

-¡Lo siento! -le gritó a su hijo, quien ya le devolvía esa mirada asesina Hiwatari que evidentemente su padre no poseía.

-0-

-0-

-0-

Creo que el papá de Kai tiene nombre en el manga, la verdad preferí omitirlos porque realmente no me quería poner a investigar xD y además, no quería meter como que nombres que no nos son familiares en el fandom xD así que señor papá de Kai, para mi será eternamente «Señor Hiwatari» jajajaja


	4. Chapter 4

El fin de semana pasó demasiado rápido para los chicos, Rei había hecho amistad con la madre de Kai, y esta parecía adorarlo. El padre de Kai, por su parte, le asustaba un poco. Se la pasaba bromeando y a veces no estaba seguro de que su sonrisa malvada fuera del todo en broma. Confirmando que de alguna manera, los Hiwatari tenían un poder maligno cuando sonreían. El señor Hiwatari parecía especialmente feliz atormentando al incauto chino. Kai mismo tuvo que frenarle un par de veces, porque Rei parecía a punto de llorar de nervios con la cara completamente roja.

Estaban a punto de despedirse cuando el Hiwatari mayor le llamó. Kai estaba ocupado ayudando a su madre, así que no pudo salvarle.

-¿Si? -preguntó Rei temeroso.

-Siento mucho haberte molestado tanto estos días -se disculpó el hombre.- Mi esposa dice que tal vez he pasado mucho tiempo lejos de otras personas, y que mis bromas quizá no sean tan divertidas para todos.

Rei quiso decir algo más, pero también se sintió apenado.

-En fin -continuó el señor Hiwatari.- Me disculpo si en algún momento te hice sentir mal.

El chino negó con la cabeza.

-Yo... tenía mucho miedo de no agradarles y que le prohibieran a Kai vernos más. Aunque al inicio no sabía que ustedes ya sabían de lo nuestro, quería que se llevaran la mejor impresión de nosotros, de todos nosotros y de mi. Yo sé que no somos los chicos más educados, pero...

El hombre puso una mano en el hombro del chico para calmarlo, Rei empezaba a hablar atropelladamente como cuando se notaba nervioso.

-Ustedes son los mejores chicos para nuestro Kai.- Sonrió el mayor.- No sé si Takao, Max y el jefe lo sean para la paciencia de nuestro hijo, pero sin duda le hacen bien, aunque él no quiera admitirlo.

Rei rio. Él pensaba exactamente igual que el señor Hiwatari.

-Y tú -continuó, apretando un poco el hombro del chino.- Tú eres quien mejor le hace. Además no tenemos tanto poder en él como para prohibirle algo.

El pelinegro bajó la mirada, avergonzado.

-Mi esposa te dijo la impresión que nos causó nuestro hijo cuando lo vimos en ese primer torneo... creímos que lo habíamos perdido. Intentamos volver, pero había muchas cosas difíciles para nosotros en esos momentos. Después volvimos a verlos, ahora a todos juntos, después de la pelea con su abuelo. Y supimos que ese cambio lo habían causado ustedes.

Rei se mordió el labio, recordando aquel tiempo.

-Kai se mostraba especialmente preocupado por ti en aquel encuentro con Boris. Ahí supimos que algo entre ustedes estaba surgiendo.

-¿Eso habrá sido obvio para todo el mundo?

El mayor negó con la cabeza.

-Nosotros conocemos a nuestro hijo, a pesar de todo, nuestro Kai estaba ahí y te miraba de esa manera especial.

-Kai y yo empezamos a salir poco después -admitió.- Y después las cosas con su abuelo se arreglaron. A pesar de eso, siempre pensé que a Kai le hubiera gustado tenerlos cerca.

El padre de Kai se notó triste.

-Queríamos volver -dijo.- Pero no pudimos hacerlo hasta después de un tiempo.

Rei negó.

-Yo no quiero que piensen que los estoy juzgando. Sé que debieron tener sus razones. Y Kai está bien con ustedes, así que yo también lo estoy, nunca los juzgaría.

El señor Hiwatari hipo casi infantilmente.

-Eres un buen chico, Rei. -Le dio un abrazo.- Por favor, sigue cuidando de nuestro hijo.

-Lo haré -respondió al abrazo, sonriendo.

-¿A dónde llevaste a Rei, papá? -preguntó Kai algo molesto cuando les vio llegar.- Mas te vale que no lo hayas molestado.

-Sólo tuvimos una charla de hombres -respondió el mayor dándole una palmada amistosa en la espalda al chino, quien sonrió.

Kai miró inquisidoramente a su novio y después a su padre.

-Todo está bien, Kai -sonrió Rei y se acercó al chico para picarle una mejilla. Acción que sorprendió al ruso.- Deberíamos apresurarnos para no llegar tan tarde a casa.

-A casa...- murmuró el señor Hiwatari y Rei se mordió el labio.- Ya le dicen casa a la mansión de Voltaire...

Kai pasó un brazo por el hombro de Rei y gruñó.

-Si Voltaire llegara a tenerun problema con que ese sea también el hogar de Rei, puede echarme él mismo de la mansión y con guste iré a formar mi propio hogar con mi novio.

El rostro de Rei enrojeció y se cubrió con sus manos.

-Y también mis padres deberían saberlo.

El señor Hiwatari sonrió al escuchar las palabras de su hijo.

-Eso también le dije yo a los 17 años y ya sabemos el resto de la historia.

-Menos mal que a Rei le gusta viajar -respondió Kai.

-Basta, ustedes dos -la madre de Kai entraba a la sala con una tarta en las manos, seguida de Max y Takao, quienes también llevaban un par de tartas cada uno. -Tú no escapaste de casa conmigo a los 17 años y tú no te mudarás de casa del abuelo hasta que te gradúes de la universidad, ademas no hay razón para irse porque él no tiene ningún problema con Rei ¿entendido?

-Si, señora -respondieron al unisono los Hiwatari, el padre alto y fuerte y Kai por lo bajo, casi sin querer se escuchado.

-Y si llegara a tener algún problema, ambos vendrían a vivir con nosotros sin discusión.

-Kai tendría que viajar una hora extra cada día -dijo el padre de Kai.

-Y Rei empezará curso la siguiente semana - añadió Kai.- Así que también tendrían que viajar una hora más.

-No veo problema, para eso tienes un auto.

-0-

-0-

-0-


	5. Chapter 5

-0-

Después de dejar a los chicos en el dojo Kinomiya, Kai condujo directo a casa, ambos estaban cansados y un poco hambrientos. Pero ninguno de los dos podía esperar a llegar por razones totalmente distintas.

Para Kai, pasar todo un fin de semana sin nada más que discretos besos con Rei era difícil, estaba acostumbrado a no contenerse, después de todo, si era un chico mimado como el chino había dicho. Y aunque en más de una ocasión, tuvo y tomó la oportunidad de darle besos más acalorados, sabía que no podía ir más allá de eso, por la salud mental de su chico. Entonces estaba que ardía en deseos de lanzarse sobre la cama con Rei.

El chino por su parte, deseaba lanzarse a su cama de una manera muy distinta, quería llegar a un lugar familiar donde pudiera estar en calma, y no era que no se la hubiera pasado bien con los padres del ruso, sólo quería bajar la guardia y relajarse.

Al entrar a la sala de la gran mansión se encontraron con Voltaire Hiwatari, quien tomaba una taza de té tranquilamente, al verlos sonrió y Kai se lamentó no haber caminado directamente hacia su habitación.

-¿Cómo les ha ido? -preguntó el anciano, dejando la taza en la mesita.

Rei suspiró y se sentó con pesadez en uno de los sillones.

-Bien -Sonrió, a pesar de su imagen cansada.

-¿Han comido algo? Pediré que les traigan comida.

Kai gruñó algo como ""no tengo hambre" y Rei asintió "Si, por favor".

Ambos jóvenes se miraron y Kai gruñó aun más.

-Podemos comer en mi habitación.

-Kai, deja respirar al chico -le regañó su abuelo.- Mientras para ti fue una viaje relajante, seguro Rei no dejó de estresarse por todo.

Rei asintió mientras se servía una taza de té.

-Su hijo -le dijo a Voltaire.- Es una persona ...muy bromista.

-Es un pesado.- El anciano reviró los ojos.

-Abuelo.

-Lo es y lo sabes tú también, nieto.

Rei sonrió.

-Al inicio usted también lo era -bromeó Rei al darle un sorbo a su bebida.- Sólo que el terror que inspiraba era distinto.

-Y aun así logramos llevarnos bien ¿no es cierto?

Kai murmuró palabras de fastidio. Entonces se puso de pie.

-Iré a mi habitación, Rei, cuando termines de poner al día a mi abuelo y de comer, sube.

Rei sonrió y el anciano rio.

-Kai cada vez parece más una persona normal, todo un adolescente.

-Le hace feliz ver a sus padres, aunque no lo diga. Y Kai ya no es adolescente, ya va a la universidad.

-Cierto ¿a qué edad dejan de ser adolescentes los chicos en estos días? ¿A los 25?

Rei rio.

-Subiré a comer con él, estoy seguro de que también tiene hambre.

-Si, aunque no estoy seguro de que sea comida lo que él quiere comer.

Rei se puso rojo.

-¿Puede pedir que nos suban la comida? -dijo el chino lo más dignamente posible.- Yo si muero de hambre.

También se puso de pie, dispuesto a seguir a Kai, pero se detuvo.

-Voltaire... -dijo y el anciano se volteó hacia él.- Gracias por volver a ser un abuelo para Kai.

El hombre asintió.

-Kai no lo dice, pero él está feliz de tener una familiar mas o menos normal. Después de todo lo que pasó, creo que ahora él es muy feliz.

-También es gracias a ti, Rei -respondió Voltaire.- Y no se te olvide que también somos tu familiar.

El chino sonrió y suspiró un "gracias".

Después subió a toda velocidad con su chico, quien estaba acostado en su cama mirando al techo.

-¿Terminaste de hablar con tu mejor amigo?

Rei sonrió mientras se acercaba a la cama quitándose el suéter que llevaba, con cuidado trepó la cama, sobre el cuerpo del ruso sin dejar caer su peso sobre él. Cuando tuvo su rostro frente al otro, le dio un beso, profundo e inocente.

-Subirán la comida en 15 minutos y sabes que realmente _muero_ de hambre -dijo de frente a su novio, mirándole directo a los ojos.

Kai sabía que cuando Rei hacía hincapié en ello, realmente lo decía en serio.

-Entonces ¿qué puedes hacer en ese tiempo? -continuó llevando su mano al botón de su pantalón mientras sonreía.

El ruso sonrió también.

-Veamos...

-0-

-0-

-0-

AHHH este fic ni siquiera iba a ser largo, no sé porqué me compliqué tanto al escribirlo xD

Peor al fin! Saliendo de un fic a uno! Espero les haya gustado, les mando mucho love!

KaiRei Forever!


End file.
